The Choice
by Theunyieldingman
Summary: A man is given the choice to alter the fate of the sisters black. He takes it where does it lead?


The Choice

Chapter One

Waking up in a hallway that seemed vaguely familiar that you have no memory would normally be enough to freak anyone out but not me. I'm far too used to dealing with weird situations for this to affect me. Standing up lifting duffel bag I had with me somehow, I start scouting the hallway and it doesn't take me long to hear voices coming from an archway so I take a knee and listen in. A man's voice says "As you see father you really don't have a choice in this situation these marriage contracts will go through it the ramifications to house Black will be severe." Another man's voice this one sounding much more worn with age replied, "You are a damned fool Cygnus, you are selling my granddaughters like cattle to the highest bidder before they even graduate Hogwarts." There was a sigh before he began speaking again "Fine give me the damn papers."

Holy shit I'm in the House of Black listening to Arcturus Black sign the wedding contracts for Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa I've got to do something. Just as the thought crossed my mind Arcturus gave me the opportunity I needed "There they are signed now unless someone were to object and duel the contracted betrothed this is final." Standing I took that as my que striding into the room saying loudly and proudly "I object and challenge the contracted betrothed." It was like a bomb going off in the room the shouting began instantly the adults drawing and aiming their wands at me. Cygnus was the first to find his voice "Who the hell are you?" Smirking I reply "Your worst nightmare Cygnus a loud and proud muggleborn American with no respect for your traditional pureblood values." Raising his wand he prepared to fire only to be stopped by the voice of Arcturus "ENOUGH everyone out besides you young man." Looking like they were going to protest they were quickly stymied by his commanding glare. Taking note of the girls expressions as they leave Bellatrix face is completely neutral, Andromeda face is angry, and Narcissa was looking me up and down her curiosity plainly written on her face.

With a wave of his wand doors appeared at the archway, then he cast another spell I assume to silence the room from prying ears. "What's your name young man?" Facing him I answer "My name is Ben Thomas Havener sir. A question for a question what are the terms of duels I will be fighting?" Nodding his slightly in acknowledgement of my name he replies "Terms are to the death, the challenged party cannot forfeit, and each man must fight for himself with no second. What are your reasons for this challenge?" Tilting my head to one side as I think about my answer "Various, complex, and best explained at another time when I can say it to everyone involved, suffice to say that I have the health and happiness of your granddaughters in mind. Does winning these duels break the contracts?"

"No if you win you must marry all three of my granddaughters, if it broke the contract Their damn fool parents would just write up new ones selling them off to the next highest bidder. The only way for my granddaughters to safe is to be married and for their husband to be alive if they were to be widowed the process would just repeat. Will you be loyal to them?"

"No Imperius or love potion could make me be disloyal to them sir, My profession as a Marine makes death before dishonor apart of our lives in all things we do. When do the weddings occur because Narcissa is barely thirteen and I refuse to touch her until she's at least old enough by muggle standards be considered an adult?"

"The weddings occur one year after each of them graduate from Hogwarts. You will accompany them back to Hogwarts when fall comes of course." Nodding my assent "Of course I will. You don't trust the members of your former house?" Sighing softly and answering "Not once they find out about the deaths of their classmates and your blood status. The Slytherin of my youth is not the Slytherin of today, those children are more concerned with blood status than their own ambitions. I will not lie you are not the candidate I would have chosen to undertake this task but as you are all I have, I suppose I will just have to make due with what I have. Now then come stand by my side and we will let the jackals my children turned into back in the room."

Coming around the table I took up position next to him standing at parade rest. With a wave of his wand conjured doors back from whence they came. The line of Blacks entering the room all with their features schooled into perfect masks except of course for Walburga who is her typical furious self. Before any of them could begin speaking Arcturus set into motion "Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus go gather your things you will be staying at my home for an extended period of time. Sirius just listen to me the first for once in your life." Sirius was clearly about to protest before snapping his mouth shut at the tone of his grandfather's voice then he was quickly scuttling out of the room behind his sibling and cousins. "Father I…" Orion began to speak but he was quickly cut off "You will not speak those children are following my orders as Lord of this house. You will remain here and will not enter my home unless called by me. You are not speak a word of what transpired here, nor are you to relay via your memories, or write it down. Furthermore your children shall remain in my custody. These are your order as directed by myself as Lord Black and as such are beyond contestation." Feeling a surge of magic pass over me gave me a feeling of the true power of a Lord of an ancient house it immediately effective on the rest of the rooms occupants they started straightening as if coming to attention and focusing solely on the head of their house.

Bellatrix was in the lead as they were coming back into the room and at first glance they looked empty handed then I realized that Bellatrix must have shrunk their belongings. "We are ready to leave grandfather." She spoke without betraying any emotion leaving me wondering if she would always be speaking like that. Standing Arcturus nodded what I could only assume was a dismissal. Sweeping out of the room leaving the rest of us to follow in his wake the old man set a surprisingly swift pace. Moving quickly we arrived shortly at what appears to be a fire pace that acts as a guest floo as it is entirely too large to be a normal fireplace. He looked at the fireplace then turning to me and asking "Do you know how the floo system works?" Nodding "You toss in a pinch of floo powder then call the name of your destination in a clear voice while stepping into the flames." Nodding and tossing a pinch of the bright green powder into the fire "I will leave first and key wards of my home to accept you then you shall follow when I call you." Nodding my assent "Castle Black " stepping into the fire he vanished into the swirling green flames.

Our wait wasn't long as what only appeared to be five minutes passed before his head appeared in the green flames "You may now enter." Calling out "Castle Black." And stepping into the flames immediately I felt swirling sensation that is the hallmark of floo travel. Stepping quickly out of the way as I reached the other side. Andromeda following immediately after then Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus, and Finally Bellatrix. Scanning the room and noticing for the first time an older woman standing by Arcturus I realized she must be Melania Black the current lady Black. Striding over, I now taking the offered hand and kissing the fingers gently then offering my greeting "Lady Black it is a pleasure to meet you." This caused Arcturus to start chortling glancing questionly at her husband causing him to answer "He said to Cygnus that he had no respect for pureblood tradition yet here is greeting you properly."

"Technically it's true I just wasn't specific on whether I meant all pureblood traditions or not. Besides this place is her home as much as yours and I was taught to always to be a respectful guest." Shrugging and following up with "Additionally a person's true colors often show when angry with you taking control of the situation I didn't quite get to see what I wanted but the intent was still the same." Nodding his assent "A smart move getting information while keeping your opponent off balance you might just do decently in politics. Ah it is quite late, time I think for us all to retire. Boys accompany me and your grandmother to the East wing, girls escort him to the West wing and make your rooms there."

Melania drawing attention to herself "Ahem dear husband of mine exactly who is this young man and why is he staying so near are young granddaughters?" Looking bemused Arcturus started to answer but quickly cut off "Arcturus Black if your next sentence starts 'Ah right' you will be spending the next month sleeping in your office." Sufficiently cowed "This my dear wife is mister Ben Thomas Havener he is to be our granddaughters' husband." Nodding "I see and which of our granddaughters is he to be marrying?" With a smile he replied "All of them." Holding up his hand in a forestalling gesture "I am not joking or making a jest he challenged all three of the contracted betrothed. So the East wing is to be their household until he can establish a proper place for them." Giving me an appraising look "You are that confident in him?" Nodding he replied"He walked into a room full wands to issue a challenge to three men and he speaks truthfully at all times, if nothing else he should prove interesting." With that he made a shooing gesture "While we still need to have a conversation it will keep till morning I bid you all a good night." With that we separated into our respective groups and departed for out separate wings.

Following the girls through massive maze of corridors we eventually reached a section that had doors spaced in a manner that suggested a suite of rooms. The girls paused in the hallway and I realized that they were looking at me expectantly. It took me a further moment to realize that they were waiting on me to give a command. So I looked around there appeared to be three bedrooms on the left side of the corridor all of equal size then a fourth large one on the right nodding "Assuming those three on the left are the same size Bellatrix take the one on the right, Andromeda take the middle, and Narcissa take the left. I'll be in this one here if you need anything just knock first if I'm asleep the easiest way wake me is to simply say my name." We separated each of us disappearing into our respective rooms. I set the duffel if been carrying all this time on the edge of the bed and began to stripping out of my clothes first went the heavy duster, then my boots, following those were the socks, then the cargo pants, then the hat, next the shoulder holster, and finally my t-shirt. I tapped out a rhythm on my thigh digging through the duffel bag looking for a pair of skivvy shorts finally finding them I slipped them on the room held a full length mirror I walked over to it looked myself over checking for any difference such a scar out of place. Could help but wondering aloud "what did you get yourself into this time Havener?" I heard a soft knock at the door "Enter."

Each of the girls was wearing a nightgown that looked as if it would be too of place at the turn of the century. All at once I felt three sets of eyes roaming over my frame I'm not surprised I suspect what I'm wearing is probably considered fairly immodest for most purebloods, that and while I certainly won't be winning any body building contests any time soon I have the muscle mass and physique to match my profession which I'm sure from an outside perspective is nice to look at. "We'll have a family meeting with your grandparents in the morning we have a lot to discuss. Best get some sleep while you can I suspect are next few days will be long and difficult. If you have anything that needs to be taken care of now bring it up otherwise I will bid you all a goodnight." Bellatrix gave a little bow "I have nothing good night my Lord." With she left then Andromeda gave a little bow "Neither have I good night." Then she left Narcissa gave a little bow then hesitatingly said "I too have nothing good night my Lord." With that she left. I cleaned off the bed of the things I set on it and settle in for the night. I quickly realized that I had no idea how to shut the lights and then a thought hit me _"nox" _the lights went out. Of that worked wizards I swear sometimes. With that I lay my head down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but woke to the sound of soft voice saying "Mister Ben please wake up." I cracked open an eye and could simply see the small shape of Narcissa standing there "Narcissa what time is it?" A pause "Just after midnight Sir." Sighing gently "Is everything alright?" There moment quite trepidation "I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep." Before she could even ask the question I slid over in the bed and lifted the covers up. She slipped into the bed and curled up next to me her head resting against my chest. "I want you to tell me in the morning about your nightmare but for now get some sleep." I draped covers over her. Eventually her breathing steadied and I could tell she'd gone back to sleep. Sometime after I surrendered to sleep again.


End file.
